Neuroimaging is the use of certain technologies to measure a brain function or an aspect related to the functioning of certain parts of the brain, and enables the processing of information by centers in the brain to be visualized directly. Neuroimaging often requires the use of radioligands which have desirable properties for in vivo receptor imaging. These criteria include ease of labelling with positron-emitting radionucleotides, low rates of peripheral metabolism, high selectivity for brain regions holding the neuroreceptor of interest, and relatively high specific/non-specific binding ratios.
WO 2004/029053 WO 2007/138037 and WO 2007/138038 all describes oxadiazolyl-diazabicyclononane derivatives, which are found to be cholinergic ligands at the nicotinic acetylcholine receptors and modulators of the monoamine receptors and transporters. However, the labelled methyl-pyrrolyl-oxadiazole-diazabicyclononane derivatives of the present invention are not reported.